


“Phantom Menace” More Than Just Movie Title at Historic Theater, Locals Say

by GretchenSinister



Series: The Human Stories [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "So back in the 70’s Jack watched Star Wars when it premiered and has loved it ever since.Then the prequels came out.Jack nerd rages so hard in the theater that people think it’s haunted."The Burgess Bugle runs an unusual article in the Arts section. I had a lot of fun writing this one.





	“Phantom Menace” More Than Just Movie Title at Historic Theater, Locals Say

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 5/9/2016.

“Phantom Menace” More Than Just Movie Title at Historic Theater, Locals Say  
  
Burgess, PA. The Orpheum on Walnut Street has always attracted theatergoers who enjoy watching Hollywood blockbusters and unique film events within its two beautiful auditoriums, recently restored to their full crimson and gold splendor thanks to the efforts of the Burgess Historical Society. However, with the arrival of the newest installment in the Star Wars franchise, _The Phantom Menace_ , to the theater, those leaving after the film may find they have more to talk about than the latest adventures of the Skywalker clan. Many locals claim that while watching this particular film, they have experienced phenomena that appear to have no natural explanation.  
  
“I remember it happening the exact moment Jar-Jar first spoke,” Ray, 17, says. “The theater filled with a blast of cold wind—not just like, a change in temperature, but actually wind. It blew my popcorn everywhere. I looked to see if a door was open, but none was. I mean, not until people started leaving to get popcorn refills.” The teen continued after further questioning: “Um, yes, the Orpheum does offer free refills on large popcorns, and I guess the popcorn is cheaper here than at the theaters in the city.”  
  
Other moviegoers had more to say. “No, I guess I didn’t notice any popcorn on the floor when I went to the 8:30 showing,” Holly, 23, says. “I thought we were going to talk about the ghost? So it was when that little kid was talking about hating sand, right? Well, at about that time I moved my feet and I felt something crunchy, but still sort of slippery, under them. And I looked down and it was ice! No, not ice from somebody’s drink. It was more like that layer of ice that you get on top of ponds when it’s just starting to get below freezing at night. And it seemed like there was some kind of cool pattern in it, too, but it was dark enough that I couldn’t see. And then, and this is the spooky part, the air started getting really, really cold around me and my friends—maybe other people, too, but I didn’t ask them. Anyway, everyone knows that ghosts cause unexplained cold spots and this was definitely unexplained! It distracted me from the rest of the movie, to be honest. I’ll probably have to go again. Even if that means another ghost encounter! You know, I think the theater should set up some recording equipment at night, to see if you can get any EVPs.” Holly then went on to explain what EVPs were. Finally, she concluded our interview with one last statement: “Sure…the cold spot was really unexplained since the Orpheum always keeps its temperatures more reasonable than city theaters. Yeah, I’ve never been too cold there before. Or too hot. I’ve never heard of a ghost leaving hot spots, though.”  
  
Susan, 34, had a slightly different story. “I think it was maybe a third of the way into the movie,” she said, “when I suddenly felt very upset, and like I was pleading for something from a friend who I wasn’t sure would listen. These emotions were entirely unlike anything I had felt while watching the movie so far. I also felt a little bit cold, but not enough that I would have mentioned it without hearing all the other stories. That was it, really, except that I fell asleep quite soundly after feeling those odd emotions. That was really strange to me, because I love Star Wars. I grew up on it! I think I even dreamed what the rest of the movie could have been like; it was a really good dream, too. Anyway, I wasn’t expecting to have my kids have to wake me up at the end of the real movie.” Susan completed her statement by confirming that, yes, the Orpheum’s restored seats were extremely comfortable.  
  
The unusual phenomena that have been taking place within Auditorium 2 add quite the unique touch to a trip to the theater, even more than the plush setting of the Orpheum already does. Whether a cinematic ghost resides there or not, the owner refuses to confirm or deny, though Thomas Waters hints that he has more than a few stories from the earlier days of the theater, and will be glad to talk to anyone who feels like hanging around after a show.  
  
For those who wish to keep scares solely on the screen, see page D4 for a schedule of the Alfred Hitchcock Festival being held next week in Auditorium 1. 


End file.
